


4-seconds

by yunbins



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: CUtie Yunhyeong, Jealous Hanbin, M/M, Yunbin is Cute, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbins/pseuds/yunbins
Summary: Just because Hanbin watched a four seconds video at 1 in the morning.





	4-seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rara avis (tselina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tselina/gifts), [ohluculent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohluculent/gifts).



> Hello! A short drabble for my faves. I don't know if this fic is good enough for everyone but I really hope everyone enjoys reading this. This is unbeta-ed so there might be errors.

Exhausted yet it was sure that today was fun for the whole group. It was the start of their concert tour again. Live stages and performances always make Hanbin happy, hearing everyone singing the whole song that he wrote just melt his heart.

 

He checked the time on his bedside table, and the numbers say 1:42 AM. Hanbin was sure that he was tired and exhausted from today’s concert but guess his body says otherwise. He has been tossing and turning for almost an hour already. He wanted to sleep but he can’t. He wants to bug Yunhyeong and maybe have someone to accompany him while he can’t sleep. He tried messaging the older one but it turns out that his favorite person is already asleep.

 

Bored and got nothing to do because it seems like his adrenaline didn’t die down yet, Hanbin tried to scroll down on Instagram - seeing beautiful videos of them dancing and just enjoying while performing. It was fun not until he stumbled upon a fan video of Yunhyeong and Chanwoo’s little antics during their beautiful performance. Okay, now he is fully awake.

 

He keeps on replaying the video and he gets really annoyed the more that he watched it, how could he not know about that fanservice? He checked again and he noticed that it was at the same time that he had to turn. Fate does have a nice timing - if he had seen it on stage then he’ll probably throw some little whines here and there.

 

To more tossing and turning, Yunhyeong decided to really sit up and think about it. He knows that what he is feeling right now is childish and not even necessary. He knows that there is nothing going on between Chanwoo and Yunhyeong. Nothing more but friends.

 

It hasn’t been long ago that he and Yunhyeong had patched up their quarrel. It was a torture not talking to his favorite human. He can’t even see Yunhyeong’s smile for around the same time, even his touches were subtle and lacks feelings. He can’t start another unnecessary fight with Yunhyeong by just questioning him about what happened during the concert literally behind his back. He keeps on thinking on how to deal with it - he is getting annoyed by his own childishness but Hanbin thinks that it is time for him to establish not to touch what’s his.

 

Hanbin was sure that everyone in the group knows that Yunhyeong and he are a thing - well, more than a thing maybe. But now that he sees it, he needs to vocal it out what’s the status between him and Yunhyeong - because sure as hell, cuddling, holding hands and making out are not the things that friends do. They never labeled their relationship, but Hanbin knows that when he looks are Song Yunhyeong - all he could think of is Song Yunhyeong.

 

There are really times that he notice how he spaces out when talking to Yunhyeong or how they have their own bubble when both of them are talking. If that isn’t love then Hanbin doesn’t know what it is. With thoughts that he can’t really sleep well, Hanbin grabbed his shirt and the spare keys to Yunhyeong’s room.

 

Yunhyeong gave it to him just in case he needs something while Yunhyeong was asleep. By needing something - Yunhyeong emphasized that it is for emergency purposes. But Hanbin thinks that today is one of the days that he calls emergency. He needs to clear off his mind from that damn four-second video. He entered Yunhyeong’s room quietly - trying not to wake the elder since he knows how light of a sleeper he is. They’ll definitely fight if he ever woke up the elder. Removing his shirt, Hanbin tucked himself in Yunhyeong blanket and decided to just cuddle the elder.

 

He disturbed his sleep. Hanbin knew from the flinched of Yunhyeong’s body.

 

“Hanbin-ah,” Yunhyeong said in his sleepy voice.

 

“Don’t ask. I can’t sleep. I got jealous.” Hanbin said in the fastest way that he could.

 

“Hmm…” Yunhyeong responded and faced Hanbin.

 

“I can’t sleep…” Hanbin repeated but left the other three words.

 

“I won’t ask, just get some rest. It was exhausting today.” Yunhyeong answered while kissing Hanbin’s forehead.

 

Maybe the video still lingers on the back of his mind, but the thought of having Song Yunhyeong in his life makes that damn video bearable. Not today or maybe not tomorrow - but he’ll be sure to do something damn good and show to everyone that he owns Song Yunhyeong’s heart.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Was it okay? It was really short but I hope everyone enjoyed it. Until my next fanfic.


End file.
